


The Tiger Problem

by Tsukirai



Series: The Cocktail of Problems [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiger!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukirai/pseuds/Tsukirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami turned into a tiger! Will Kuroko be able to control Kagami? Wait, what am I talking about, of course he can. He's Kuroko after all. If anything, he's the only one who can control Kagami. Tiger!Kagami, Kagakuro, slight Aokise, and Midorima/Takao / MidoTaka. Fluff and mentions of sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Does not own Kurobas
> 
> So uh
> 
> This was the one that i felt was badly done so... uh...
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> Kagakuro really isn't my strong suit, I'm sorry
> 
> Was also first uploaded on FF.net.

Kagami stretched. Feeling refreshed and rested, he made his way to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. It was a Saturday after all. Saturdays were so relaxing when Aida didn't make them go for practice. Kagami saw a little parcel on the table with a note that said, " _Someone dropped this for you, Kagami-kun,"_  in Kuroko's handwriting.

Intrigued, he opened it and in his hands was a small cake. Figuring he would need the energy to make breakfast, he put the whole thing in his mouth and threw the wrapper away.  _Hmm, grape,_ Kagami thought.

Taking out some flour, eggs, butter, and milk, he started to make pancake batter.

* * *

A sleepy Kuroko woke up when he felt the world becoming too warm. Kicking off the blankets, he rolled to his back. Kagami wasn't there, so he figured that he was making something to eat, since he could hear sizzling. Getting off of Kagami's bed, Kuroko headed for the toilet to brush his teeth.

After putting the pancakes on two plates, he turned around and jumped out of surprise. "Kuroko, stop doing that," Kagami complained, "What if I was holding something fragile?"

"But you're not, Kagami-kun."

"I said what if."

"But you're still not."

Kagami sighed.

He laid the plates on the dining table and they sat down to eat. "Thank you Kagami-kun," Kuroko said before eating.

Kuroko poured a lot of maple syrup on his pancakes, practically drowning them; apparently he has a rather sweet tooth. Kagami had put a lot lesser. After they ate, Kuroko went about doing his homework while Kagami took a nap, feeling suddenly tired.

* * *

Kuroko poked Kagami in the ribs. "Kagami-kun," he called. Kagami jerked awake, eyes seeing Kuroko's face in front of him. Kagami blinked sleepily. "Kagami-kun, there's something wrong."

"Huh?" Kagami asked sleepily. His hand went up to scratch his head. Then he figured out what was wrong.

Hands pulled at the short ears on Kagami's head. "Huh?!" He repeated, and dashed to the bathroom. Looking at his reflection, he was shocked.

In the mirror, he could see himself, except he had a pair of tiger ears propped on his head. "You also have a tail," Kuroko said behind him. Twisting his body, Kagami saw his tiger tail, swirling around in confusion.

"What," he asked.

"Who did you anger, Kagami-kun," Kuroko asked.

"No one."

"Did you make a contract with the devil?"

"What? No! What… Why would I make a contract with the devil for cat parts?"

"Maybe it's secretly a kink for you?"

"Kuroko!"

"Your secret desire?"

" _Kuroko!"_

"Your long lost wish to be half cat half basketball player?"

" _KUROKO! STOP!"_ Kagami screamed, Kuroko having an amused expression.

"All I did today was eat pancakes, which you ate too, and that small cake you said was for me."

"Ah. They were on the doorstep. I figured it must be for you, since this is your apartment."

"It must be that then. How do I get rid of this?" Kagami pulled on an ear, slightly annoyed.

"Maybe it will wear off in time?" Kuroko suggested. Kagami sighed. "What can I do now? I can't go out like this…"

"We  _were_ supposed to do homework, but  _someone_ got a little too horny last night…" Kuroko trailed off.

"That was because you're so cute when you're confused," Kagami grumbled.

Kuroko blushed a little from the compliment.

Kagami yawned. "I think I need another nap."

"Good, because I was going to do my homework anyways," Kuroko said before leaving the bathroom.

Making himself comfortable on his bed, Kagami took a nap while Kuroko was in the living room busting his brains out.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Kagami got up to make dinner. Making a simple meal for the two of them, Kagami gently shook the currently napping Kuroko.

"Kuroko, dinner," Kagami said, also adding, "So you slept in the end."

Kuroko mumbled something incomprehensible.

Eating dinner was always a pleasant experience, since Kagami's cooking was so darn good. Having a conversation while eating, they took about an hour to eat, and than they washed up together.

After that, Kagami took a shower. While bathing, Kagami inspected his tail. No matter how much he pulled, he couldn't get it off. It had hurt too, so he gave up. Leaving the shower, he saw Kuroko reading a book on his bed. Seeing that the bathroom was now free, Kuroko went to bathe too.

After bathing, Kuroko took the book he was reading just now, climbed into bed and leaned onto Kagami's chest and started reading. "Am I your chair now?"

Kuroko looked up, "You were always my chair."

Kagami chuckled, and Kuroko could feel Kagami's chest shake with every chuckle.

Silence stole the air.

"Kagami-kun?" Kagami jerked awake. He didn't even realize that he fell asleep. 'Do you want to sleep now?"

Kagami yawned and frowned. It was so strange that he was so tired, since he was a ball of energy most of the time, itching to move and do something. He nodded, since he was as tired as a kid still awake after 11.

They both went to brush their teeth, and snuggled back into bed. Stealing a kiss on Kuroko's lips, Kagami held Kuroko to his chest and he fell asleep.

* * *

Once again, Kuroko awoke to heat. Shifting, but finding it hard to, he opened his eyes.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko shook Kagami's shoulder, "We have a problem."

Kagami grumbled and tried to shift, but he found it hard to do so. Cracking open an eye, he looked at Kuroko.

"I would appreciate it if you removed your paw. Its heavy."

_Paw?_

Kagami looked down, and there was a paw. More specifically, it was  _his_ paw.

_DAFUUUUUUUUUUUUQ,_  Kagami screamed in his mind.

Taking his paw off Kuroko's waist, he let the smaller boy pull back the blanket and he rose to see his body.

There he was, all orange-y and furry and long and stripey and tiger-y.

He could recognize what he was without looking at a mirror.

"You're a tiger, Kagami-kun. Which I think is kind of ironic."

Kagami looked at Kuroko as if he had an answer.

"I don't know, Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied, knowing almost all of Kagami's expressions by now, even though his face isn't exactly human anymore.

He licked around his mouth, feeling his sharp teeth.

' _Does that mean I get to go on an all-meat diet?'_ was the only thought that passed through his mind.

"Now you are definitely not going anywhere, Kagami-kun. You'd inflict too much terror and panic on the streets. Also, I cannot allow you to be taken to a zoo," Kuroko said, standing up. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kagami was amused at his bed hair.

"What can you eat? Can you only eat meat?" Kuroko asked, immerging from the bathroom. Kagami did his best to shrug his shoulders.

Kuroko thought for a while before going to the kitchen, Kagami following closely.

_Huh. This walking thing feels… normal,_ Kagami thought.

Kuroko searched through the fridge for something Kagami could eat.

He laid out a plate of bread, cabbage, spinach, chicken, and an apple.

Kagami sniffed all of them before eating the obvious.

"We don't have enough food for a tiger to survive in, so I'm going have to go shopping. Do you need to buy any groceries?"

Kagami shook his head. He had gone grocery shopping recently.

"Okay. Don't destroy your house while experimenting your strengths and don't destroy yourself trying to figure out how to turn back while I'm gone. Behave," Kuroko said, and took whatever he thought was necessary and went out.

As soon as the door was shut, Kagami was jumping all over the place.

He was so intrigued with his strength, at how he was so strong. He rose on his hind paws at the window so he could see outside, wondering if his vision changed. Apparently not much changed.

Although he could smell a hell lot more things, like that stupid rat that was living in his house. He has been trying to get rid of it. He doesn't even know how it got in here.

Trying to smell where the rat is, Kagami set off to find it, since now he probably  _can_ find it.

And kill it.

* * *

Kuroko opened the door to find a tiger hunched in a corner.

"Kagami-kun, what…?" Kuroko asked, but Kagami just lifted a paw vertically in front of his muzzle.

He was staring intently at the opposite wall. Suddenly Kagami rushed forward, scratched a hole in the wall, dragged something out and bit it.

Carrying a dead rat in his mouth, he satisfyingly dumped it in the rubbish chute.

"Kagami-kun, rats are friends, not food," Kuroko put on a pout.

The tiger just rolled his eyes. Than he noticed what Kuroko was carrying. The pale blue-haired boy was carrying a large bag, and Kagami could smell what was in it. He rubbed Kuroko's waist and sniffed the bottom of the bag.

"No, Kagami-kun. These need to be refrigerated," And Kuroko went on to do what he just said. He deposited the meat into the freezer and sat at the sofa. Kagami curled up on the sofa, laying his head on Kuroko's lap.

Affectionately scratching Kagami's head, they watched TV together. Since it was still afternoon, not very interesting shows were on, and Kagami fell asleep.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called. When he didn't wake up, Kuroko called again, and the tiger woke up.

"I can't feel my legs."

Horrified, Kagami jumped off the sofa and started nudging Kuroko's legs. Smiling, Kuroko lifted his legs for blood circulation. Relieved, Kagami started grooming himself.

Kuroko watched in amazement at how much Kagami is acting like a tiger and how he was so flexible that he can twist himself to reach his lower back.

After Kagami felt that he was clean, he looked at Kuroko, cocking his head.

Seems like he was bored.

"I don't know Kagami-kun, what can we do, since you're an illegal wild animal in your own apartment?"

Kagami thought for a while before yawning, displaying his ferocious teeth and large pink tongue. Kuroko stared at his teeth.

"My, my, grandmother, what sharp teeth you have," Kuroko joked, laughing.

Kagami smirked and growled; strangely he could still do that, and pounced on Kuroko, licking his face all over.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko cried, in between laughing.

Kagami got off Kuroko, satisfied, while Kuroko was wiping his face from tiger saliva.

"Your tongue was ticklish," Kuroko giggled, since Kagami's tongue was rougher.

Kagami was giving Kuroko a look that said he wanted something.

"What do you want, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami stuck out his tongue.

"Water?" The tiger nodded.

Kuroko got off the sofa and got the biggest bowl Kagami had and filled it with water. Putting it on the ground, Kagami hungrily drank it up, scooping the water with his tongue.

Licking the bowl clean, Kuroko washed it and put it back on the shelf, and then he looked up at the clock.

"Do you want dinner?" Kuroko asked, and Kagami nodded like a bobble head.

Taking out some of the meat from the freezer, Kagami was about to stand when Kuroko pushed his nose down. "It has to thaw."

The time taken to thaw the meat was agonizing for Kagami.

It was just there, the juicy, juicy meat.

There and ready to eat.

But no.

It had to be frozen.

Kagami was pacing around hungrily, able to smell the meat, to be so near yet so far.

Kuroko started making his own dinner, and an hour later, he put the meat into a large plate. "Kagami-kun, you can eat dinner now."

The tiger bounded happily like a dog into the kitchen, but before he could eat, Kuroko raised his hand.

"Not yet patience," He said, raising the plate at head level.

Kagami growled. "I'll get angry, Kagami-kun," Kuroko threatened, and the tiger sat down.

Thumping his tail impatiently on the ground, the two waited for a minute before Kuroko put the plate on the ground and Kagami bounded over to lick the plate clean.

Kuroko scratched behind Kagami's ears after he ate, saying, "Good boy."

Cleaning the plate and finishing his own dinner, Kuroko went to take a bath.

Kagami was bored.

Being a tiger, he always wanted to move, if not, he wanted to nap.

Right now, he was restless.

Kuroko immerged from the bath, and Kagami started running circles around the small boy.

"Kagami-kun? What are you doing?"

The tiger made a sound in response before dashing out of the room. Kuroko was left in the bedroom with the biggest question mark above his head.

Kagami ran a few rounds around the living room before returning to the bedroom, slightly panting. Kuroko was reading a book. "Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked worriedly. Kagami nodded.

Kagami jumped onto his bed and laid at the end of it, not wanting to crush Kuroko while he slept.

Kuroko slid under the blankets after he turned off the lights. Looking down, he could see a pair of blood red eyes staring at him in the dark.

"Please don't do that, Kagami-kun. Its creepy," Kuroko said, and as soon as it was voiced, the eyes disappeared.

Kuroko smiled and tried to sleep. He was thinking about tomorrow.

Oh boy, tomorrow.

"Kagami-kun," he said, and the red eyes appeared, "School."

The red eyes widened.

_SHIIIIIIIIIT,_ Kagami was internally screaming.

"Ah," Kuroko said, remembering something. "We also have a practice match with Touou tomorrow."

_Noooooooo why nooooow?_ Kagami complained, in the form of a very long and pitiful high-pitched whine.

"Looks like you're not playing tomorrow," Kuroko added.

_Noooooooo I want that rematch with Aomineeeeeee,_ Kagami whined.

"Seems like there is no choice, Kagami-kun. How are we going to tell the rest? I'm sure they won't believe me if I told them over the phone.

The pair of red eyes blinked. "I have to bring you to school."

Kagami made a disapproved growl.

"Hmmm, how are we going to do this?" Kuroko thought out loud. "Maybe early in the morning?"

Kagami gave another disapproved growl. He hated waking up early in the morning.

"We have to make sure you aren't seen, Kagami-kun."

Another growl.

"I don't care, we are going in the morning so no one sees us."

Kagami gave up.

"I'll wake you up," Kuroko said, and he shifted in bed and nothing else was said.

* * *

Kagami was woken up by being violently pushed off his bed. He rolled in the air and landed unsteadily on his feet. He gave a confused growl and looked up at Kuroko. "Let's go. I don't think you have to get ready."

Kagami rolled his eyes.

And then he felt something tighten around his neck.

He snapped his head down, and he saw a leash, since he couldn't see a collar.

He glared at Kuroko.

_OH NO HE DIDN'T._

"Yes, yes I did. I can't let you go off by yourself, Kagami-kun."

Since Kagami didn't want to die a painful death by angering the small boy, they set off to school. The sky was still dark, and there were no people around.

* * *

The walk to school was careful and cautious, since Kuroko couldn't possibly blend in when he's walking with a  _motherfucking tiger._

The reached school and they hid in the gym, since no one has gym class on Mondays, apparently.

Kuroko let Kagami run around in the gym, since the tiger was just so restless.

Kuroko brought a book along and was silently reading while the tiger was getting his exercise.

_That boy, always reading,_ Kagami thought, amused.

After running a few (okay, I lied, not exactly a few) laps around the gym, Kagami went back to Kuroko, panting. He laid beside Kuroko, which was sitting by the door quietly.

Some time passed, and Kuroko was almost finishing his book when the Seirin basketball team walked through the gym doors. Chattering, they walked by the unusual duo and headed to the center of the gym.

And then they all turned around.

" _KUROKOOOOOO?"_ Everyone screamed.

Kagami just laid there with an amused expression.

"Wh-what? Tiger?" Koganei sputtered.

"Kuroko, what are you doing in the gym so early? I thought you weren't in school?" Hyuga asked.

"Well…" Kuroko looked at Kagami. "How should I say this? Kagami-kun, you have to greet the senpai-tachi."

The tiger stood up, bowed, gave a low roar, and sat down.

"Eh? Kagami? Did I just hear you say Kagami?" Aida said, shocked.

"Well, the tiger just did what Kuroko said right?" Koganei replied, nervously.

"No, I can assure you this is Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied with no expression whatsoever.

"You're not pranking us?" Kiyoshi frowned, making sure.

"They don't believe me," Kuroko turned to Kagami.

Kagami looked at the rest of the team, but all of a sudden, #2 strode in.

Kuroko watched in amusement as #2 chased a tiger around the gym.

"… Yup, its Kagami," Kiyoshi said, laughing.

"…" Mitobe looked at Kuroko.

"Oh, he's fine. He can still understand us so… I'm not sure when he will turn back."

Kagami came back into the gym, having been chased out by #2, panting.

Aida picked up #2 and gave out instructions to everyone. "Okay guys. We're having a practice match against Touou today, and even if its practice, we have to try and win!" She turned to Kuroko, "Kuroko, we have arranged transport to drive us there, so Kagami will be out of sight." Kuroko nodded.

"Right! Lets go!"

* * *

Surprisingly, getting on the bus was easy. Usually animals, especially wild animals didn't really like transport.

Not like Kagami was wild anyways.

Well, yeah sure he was in bed but this is different.

The bus stopped in front of Touou Gakuen and the team headed for the gym.

Except Kagami didn't want to be anywhere  _near_ the gym.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko said, pulling on the leash. Kagami just growled and flattened his ears.

"Please go ahead first," Kuroko politely suggested, and the team nodded before making their way into the gym.

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong?" Kuroko tugged on the leash.

The tiger just shook his head and refused to budge.

Kuroko pulled and pulled until they were near the entrance.

It was just too hard. Someone his size couldn't possibly pull a tiger. Nope.

Kagami growled and was refusing to move, no matter how much Kuroko pulled. "Kagami-kun, I'll get angry!" Kuroko frowned, and Kagami moved slowly, although still reluctantly.

"Kaaagaaaamiii-kuuuuun," Kuroko ground out as he pulled Kagami through the doors when Kagami suddenly surged forward.

"KAGAMI-KUN!"

"NEKOMINECCHI!"

(A/N: This part is almost the same as the Aokise one, but more in Kuroko and Kagami's POV)

Kagami ran towards where the two teams where meeting, and Kuroko saw a darker animal run towards Kagami from the back of the gym.

Kagami let out a low growl as the black cat snarled.

"Neko…minecchi?" Imayoshi and Riko said at the same time as they heard Kise cry out. Kuroko tried to get near Kagami but the tiger growled at him, and Kuroko stayed back, frowning.

Kise caught up, but didn't go close. "Um, sumimasen, but isn't that Aomine-san?" Sakurai asked. Kise nodded and the whole basketball team screamed, "EEEEHHHH?!"

"But all he had was ears and a tail on Saturday! How did he…?" Sakurai asked again, shocked.

"I don't know. I think it was some cake he ate or something." Kise replied quickly, more worried about the two large cats.

"Is that… Kagamicchi?" Kise asked soon, and Kuroko nodded.

The two predators were staring down each other, and Aomine started growling, ears flattening back and tail whipping back and forth furiously.

Kagami also started to growl, and the two cats crouched, and suddenly they jumped at each other.

Teeth, claws and roars were flying; the two writhed and twisted about before breaking apart. Before they could attack again, Kise stepped in front of Aomine and Kuroko stepped in front of Kagami, both yelling, "Stop!"

Aomine looked furious, but Kise stood firmly in his way. Kagami narrowed his eyes at Kuroko.

"What... what's going on?" Imayoshi demanded.

"Kagami-kun said he ate some cake thing he found in his kitchen and then he took a nap. He woke up with tiger ears and tail." Kuroko explained.

"Same, " Kise nodded, "Then the next day Aominecchi became a black panther."

Kuroko nodded at Kise's words.

"So now both our aces have become cats?" Riko said, sighing.

Aomine calmed down, but he was still glaring at Kise. "I think Aomine just became overprotective of his territory. This is his gym after all. He can't just let another predator in."

"What do you mean his gym?" Wakamatsu roared, "This gym doesn't belong to him, it belongs to everyone!"

Aomine shot a glare at Wakamatsu and roared. Wakamatsu backed down a bit. "He can still understand our words, but he just can't speak them," Kuroko explained.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to share your space for awhile, Nekominecchi," Kise said, frowning.

The Black Panther silently glared at Kise.

"You have no choice."

He still continued glaring at Kise.

"If you don't, no sex for a month once you turned back."

The Seirin team were shocked. "K-kise and Aomine?" Kiyoshi said, stunned.

Kise had a determined look on his face.

Aomine continued his stare for a few seconds before turning his head away and growling.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said simply.

Kagami narrowed his eyes.

Kuroko let out a dark aura, and Kise could almost swear he saw Akashi and a pair of scissors. He and Aomine shivered a little.

Kagami turned his head and looked at the opposite direction.

The two boys got out of the way of the two predator cats. Aomine and Kagami gave each other a glance before snapping their heads back to the place they turned to.

Aomine walked towards one end of the gym and Kagami walked towards the other. The two boys sighed and followed after their boyfriends.

"You can continue your game, Riko-san," Kuroko said while passing by his coach.

"Ah, okay," she said, slightly numb at the sight of the delicate boy handling a large tiger.

* * *

It had started raining outside as the two teams played a fierce match. It was difficult with their aces both unable to play.

The tiger was lying stretched out on the floor and became aware of the panther moving closer and watched him warily. Aomine stared at Kagami before moving and lying down beside Kagami, face facing the tiger's tail as he rested his head on Kagami's lower back. Kagami looked over at the panther before doing the same.

Kuroko was shivering as well, and Kise disappeared for a while and came back with two basketball windbreakers.

He handed Kuroko one and wore one himself, marveling at how much bigger Aomine was.

Kuroko sat with his knees and feet together and stretched the windbreaker over his legs. Aomine was rather large after all.

"Heeeeh I wanna do that too," Kise pouted. Kuroko just smiled, "You're too big, Kise-kun."

Kise continued pouting. The rain was making the gym rather chilly for those that weren't playing, even the coaches and the two cats.

The two cats started napping throughout the whole second half of the game. They woke up when the last whistle was blown.

"Tie! Seirin and Touou, 98 points!" Someone yelled.

Kagami got up and saw Aomine walk over to Kise. Walking over to Kuroko, Kagami gave Kuroko an apologetic lick. Kuroko accepted the apology by giving the tiger a hug. The tiger nuzzled Kuroko's head.

Seirin was getting ready to go. "Kuroko!" Hyuga shouted, "We're leaving!"

"Oh, okay," Kuroko replied. He took Kagami by his leash, and before he left, he said, "See you later Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

Once they were out of the doors and into the bus, Koganei sighed. "Damn, that was intense, and I wasn't only talking about the match."

Kuroko sighed as well. "Kagami-kun, you have to control your feral need for wild behavior, also talking about when you're not a tiger."

Kagami managed a blush.

Somehow.

"That is true," Kiyoshi nodded, "You shouldn't injure Kuroko with aches of unwanted places."

Kagami's blush got even darker and hid his face under his paws, since he was sitting on the floor of the bus.

Everyone just laughed at how meek Kagami was, considering the predator body.

* * *

The basketball team reached Seirin high, and Aida dismissed them. Kuroko forgot to bring an umbrella, so he pulled Aomine's windbreaker over his head and walked briskly. The tiger happily walked in the rain, basking in the droplets dropping on him.

"Kagami-kun, why not drop by Midorima-kun's place first? I need to borrow an umbrella." Kuroko said, and Kagami nodded.

Kagami sniffed outside of Midorima's apartment.  _Aomine?_

Kuroko knocked, and a few seconds later, Midorima opened the door.

"Kuroko?"

"Ah, Midorima-kun. Can I borrow an umbrella?"

"Oh, sure. Want to come in for a bit?"

"If you don't mind."

Midorima opened the door, and watched Kuroko come in.

As well as a tiger.

"Kuroko, what…?"

"Oh, its Kagami-kun."

"Eh?" Takao said, shocked.

"Oh, Takao-kun. Hello."

"Err hello. You said Kagami-kun?"

"Yes."

Kagami went over and shook his fur dry, not caring about the furniture getting wet because this is Midorima's apartment.

Midorima's vein throbbed.

"Oh man, not another one!" Takao groaned.

"Another one?" Kuroko asked.

"Aomine came by just now," Midorima clarified.

"Oh. I see what you mean then. Almost the same thing happened to us."

"I see. I'll go get an umbrella," Midorima turned and disappeared into his room.

Takao just sat there, staring at Kagami. He still hadn't gotten over the Aomine incident, and now Kagami comes by as a tiger. What has the world been doing, mutation research?

Emerging with an umbrella, Kuroko said thank you and the two left.

* * *

Walking home now, Kagami went back under the rain since he didn't mind.

Going down the staircase was tricky, with him being four-legged and all. He reached the bottom and watched as Kuroko walked down the stairs.

Kuroko tripped.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his bum. Kagami went over to help. Kuroko thought he could stand by himself, but he fell back down, an intense pain in his ankle.

Taking off his shoes, he inspected his ankle. Turning to Kagami, he said, "Kagami-kun, I think I twisted my ankle."

Kagami laid down, and jerked his head towards his back, signaling him to get on. Kuroko cautiously sat on Kagami's back and the tiger stood. Still holding an umbrella, the duo made their way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

The nurse behind the counter was relieved that everything was back to normal, until she heard more screams and scurrying. She stood and saw a strange sight. Fake tears rolled down her cheek, and she thought,  _this is_ not _my division._

Pressing the intercom button, she said into the mike, "Nurse Sahara, please report to the front desk."

Kagami reached the front counter, and Kuroko was about to say something when the nurse spoke first, "Wait here, there will be a nurse to be with you shortly.

Sahara Tsuki immerged soon, giving the nurse at the front counter a strange look. "This is up your alley," she said, and Sahara reached the counter.

"Oh. Another one?" Sahara bent down and inspected Kuroko's ankle. "Well, follow me," she said, and Kagami gave Kuroko a quizzical look before following her.

"Um, there were people here before us so…" Kuroko said, unsure.

"Oh, no worries, when treating patients with carnivorous friends, anyone will make you a priority," Sahara giggled.

"You… encountered something like this?" Kuroko asked, curious. "Oh yes," she replied, "A panther came by just now with a blond boy who had a fever."

"A… Black Panther?" Kuroko asked and Sahara nodded.

"Aomine-kun, huh. I wonder what happened to Kise-kun."

"Oh, its just a high fever from the rain, no worries," she said cheerfully, "Here's our stop."

The 2 humans and tiger entered a room with a table. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko replied.

"Well Kuroko-kun, we have to get you on this table, so can you stand?"

Kuroko nodded, "I think."

Kuroko stood on his right foot, and Sahara helped him hop over to the table and sat on it.

"I'll get the doctor. Tiger-kun," she addressed Kagami, "Please don't go outside and scare the patients."

Kagami nodded and Sahara exited the room. Soon, a doctor came in and inspected his ankle.

"It's pretty swollen. I suggest you stay here for the night while the swelling goes down. I'm going to out some ointment and bandage it," the doctor said.

Rubbing some ointment carefully and bandaging it, the doctor told them to stay put and went out.

"I wonder if this will hinder my playing," Kuroko said, and Kagami gave a noise that sounded like 'I don't think so'.

Kuroko nodded "I don't think so either."

The doctor came back with a wheelchair, and, under the watchful eyes of Kagami, helped Kuroko into the chair. He wheeled the small boy out and Kagami followed.

Entering a room, the doctor helped Kuroko onto the bed. "Make sure you stay off your feet. Don't put pressure onto it. If you feel extra pain, get help as soon as possible," the doctor said and left the room. Soon, Sahara came in.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess, apart from the aching pain."

She squatted to talk to Kagami, "Tiger-kun, if you need me, here's my name pin. I gave one to Panther-kun too. If he needs help, or when he wakes up tomorrow morning, please call me."

Kagami nodded, and Sahara exited.

Kagami walked over to Kuroko, and sat down beside the bed.

"I'm fine Kagami-kun."

Kagami nuzzled his hand, and Kuroko scratched the back of his head.

Kuroko started reading, and Kagami took a nap.

Eyes opened and Kagami looked at Kuroko. Kuroko was still reading. Looking up, Kagami saw the dark sky, and turned his head to see the clock.

_12.45._

Kagami gave an unsure growl.

Kuroko turned to look at the tiger. "Oh, Kagami-kun. You're awake?"

Kagami blinked.  _I'm a wild cat. I sleep a lot. What did you expect me to do, sit here doing nothing?_

Kuroko put the book down and sighed. "I'm going to sleep Kagami-kun."

Kagami sat beside his bed and nuzzled his hand. Kuroko fondly scratched behind Kagami's ears, making the tiger push into it.

Releasing his hand, Kuroko closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Pale blue eyes opened. Shifting, he turned to see Kagami, all curled up in the corner. Smiling to himself, he called out, "Kagami-kun."

Kagami was snoozing in the corner, but woke up when he heard Kuroko.

"Oh, Kuroko, you're awake?" Kagami yawned.

"Wait a minute," Kagami did a take back. "I'm humaaaaaaan!" Kagami pinched his cheeks.

He was wearing a white shirt and track pants, glad that he was actually wearing clothes.

Kuroko smiled. "Aren't you supposed to call the nurse?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back." Kagami took the name pin and went to the counter.

"Is Sahara-san here?" Kagami flashed the name pin, and the nurse took it from him.

She said, "Hold on for a moment," before walking to the staff room. A few moments later, Sahara walked out.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I'm the tiger…"

"Oh, Tiger-kun! Wait what?"

"Long story…" Kagami rubbed the back of her head.

"I see," she laughed, "is Kuroko-kun awake?"

"Uh yeah."

The two made their way into Kuroko's room. The nurse undid the bandage and inspected his ankle. "The swelling is down, so he can go home now. Just don't put any pressure on it still, so Tiger-kun is going to have to carry you home."

"Sahara-san, there's someone asking for you." A nurse had said, poking her head into the room.

"I'll be there soon. Come back if there is sudden pain, or if you injure it again, okay?"

Kuroko nodded and Sahara swiftly exited the room.

Kagami bent down so he could piggyback Kuroko out, and they left the room. On the way, they passed by Aomine and Kise's room, which was who Sahara was talking to now. Kagami couldn't help but chuckle and the strangeness of two couples with almost the same problem coming to the same hospital and meeting Sahara.

"Why are you laughing, Kagami-kun?"

"Oh, its nothing."

* * *

The two reached (Kagami's) home, not bothering to go to school since they were about, oh I don't know, 3 hours late.

Kagami put the smaller boy onto the bed, and went to go take a shower (because he feels like it has been forever since he had one).

Kuroko started twisting his feet; trying to see which direction can he point his foot at. They had all hurt, so Kuroko gave up. He fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Kagami came out of the shower 10 minutes later, feeling clean and refreshed.

"What are you doing Kuroko?"

"I'm bored."

"Is that so?" Kagami asked, sitting down on the bed and leaning over to look over Kuroko's face.

Kuroko nodded, and Kagami kissed Kuroko.

It was long and sweet and something that Kagami missed doing.

Kuroko hummed before winding his hands around Kagami's neck.

Shifting so he was more comfortable, Kagami straddled Kuroko.

Releasing the kiss so they could breathe, Kagami looked at Kuroko with eyes that said 'It has been too long.'

Kagami nuzzled Kuroko's neck, breathing in his scent before lying beside Kuroko and pressing him close to his chest.

"Why do you think I was turned into a tiger?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Akashi-kun has something to do with this."

"What…" Kagami sweat dropped.  _That guy can really do anything, can he?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Midorima was having lunch with Takao.

"Oh, Shin-chan, you brought lunch for me too?" Takao asked, seeing the two boxes the green-haired student was holding. "You've been bringing me lunch since Aomine and Kagami dropped by last Monday."

"I made… extra," Midorima's glasses suddenly became opaque, hiding his eyes. "Oh really? It's been a week, Shin-chan. You don't make extra food for one whole week."

"I-it was an accident. Just eat it, will you?" Midorima was flustered. Takao smirked internally. Just what was he hiding? Not that he was complaining though. He'd rather eat food cooked by Midorima than canteen food. He wondered how long this would last, and why Midorima was so against him eating something other than what he makes.


End file.
